Isengard (Faction)
|shield = |banner = |added in = 6 |imagecaption = A secret host, and not in the service of Sauron yet.}}This article is about the faction. If you are looking for the place, then try Nan Curunír. Isengard is located deep in Nan Curunir in the Misty Mountains. It is the stronghold of the Wizard Saruman the Wise, of Many Colors, from which he makes war upon the Free Peoples. But he is not in truth allied to Sauron, and seeks to supplant him and seize Middle-earth for himself. For that he needs the One Ring, the Ruling Ring, to give him power unimaginable. Secretly in Isengard, Uruk-hai have been bred by Saruman in order to muster a strong, trained and loyal force. They are stronger than most other orcs, and do not fear the sun. As well as the Uruk-hai, Saruman uses hired orcs from the Misty Mountains, hideous Half-Orcs and Goblin-men, and the men of Dunland in his conquest to obtain the Ring. History Long, long ago, while the Kings of Men still reigned, the fortress of Angrenost was built. It was constructed by the Dúnedain on the western edge of Gondor, between the arms of the Misty Mountains. At its center, they constructed a tower out of dark, resilient stone, "Orthanc" it was called by the Elves, and there it would stand, a guardian, tall and watchful, to protect the pass between the White Mountains and the Misty Mountains. It was, and still is, one of the strongest fortresses known, and it was kept, and guarded, for many years by a hereditary Chieftain. Yet as time went on, the eyes of the Stewards of Gondor were drawn ever eastward, as the Dark Lord grew in power, and the fortress was guarded by fewer and fewer men. In time, Isengard (as it was called by the Rohirrim) was all but forgotten by the Stewards, and it was locked, and left alone. The previously strong-willed men that had protected the stronghold intermingled with the Wild Men of Dunland, and the small people there were believed by the Rohirrim to practice dark magic. Eventually, the Dunlendings became great in number and openly hostile to the Rohirrim. They took Isengard, slaying the few guards who would not merge, as most did. Fortress as it was, King Déor, the lord of the Rohirrim at that time, could not recover Isengard, and for a long time, could do nothing about it. However, he kept a strong force in the Westfold to defend against potential incursions. In T.A. 2758, Wulf led the Dunlendings into a great invasion of Rohan. Despite impressive victories, they were eventually defeated by the Rohirrim. The Dunlendings who occupied Isengard suffered considerably in the Long Winter. They capitulated and were driven out by Fréaláf near the end of T.A. 2759. At the crowning of Fréaláf, the wizard Curunir, called by men Saruman, arrived offering great praise to the courage of Rohan. He got the leave of Steward Beren to occupy the tower as a servant of Gondor, and was given the Keys of Orthanc. However, he truly came in hope of finding the lost Palantir of Orthanc. The valley was soon known as Nan Curunir due to his habitation. Long had Curunir studied Ring-lore, and delved deep into the arts of Sauron. And so he became enamoured of Power and Rule, and desired the Dominion of Middle-earth. He held this secret for long, but began to deploy spies into the lands of Eriador and the Vale of Anduin. Intrigued by Gandalf the Grey's lurking in a land called the Shire, he sent spies to uncover what they could about the land, before coming himself. He secretly began to test (and grew to enjoy) the Halfling's leaf, which Gandalf had often recommended. But fearing his scorn, he kept this secret, and did not return to the Shire. At this time, Saruman began to search the Gladden Fields, in the hopes of acquiring the Ring for himself. His spies did not find it, due to the power of Sauron and his own roving spies. So Saruman capitulated to Gandalf's desire to attack Dol Guldur. The White Council drove out Sauron in TA 2941, leaving Saruman free to search the Vale with impunity. They did not discover the Ring, but they did find a golden box, and a treasure of the North: the Elendilmiri.These Saruman kept hidden, and he sent out more spies, to loot other mounds and graves for their treasures to store in Orthanc. In TA 2953, following the last White Council, Saruman seized Orthanc for his own and declared himself his own master. He immediately began to encroach upon Rohan and support its enemies, making alliance with the Men of Dunland. These he has enflamed, encouraging them to take back their ancestral lands from the evil Strawheads. Orcs and wolves are housed in Isengard, an army fit for Mordor and not in its service yet. But in secret, Saruman has begun to breed Uruks, having read of their creation while studying the arts of Sauron. From Dunlendings and Orcs they are made, nearly man-high and well-trained. And if mated once more with Men, they produce Half-orcs, large and strong, and Orc-men treacherous and vile. He is no longer White, no. White serves as a beginning. White cloth may be dyed. The white page can be overwritten; and the white light can be broken. A new power is rising. Saruman sees about him the lands of the Free Peoples, and they are ripe for the taking. For their management is inefficient and disorderly, and requires order and reformation. He will lead them, with the Ring at his hand, to a new dawn, with all loving and fearing him, and Sauron vanquished. His armies make ready now, training and forging weaponry in the depths of Isengard, for Rohan is ready to fall. All he needs is the One Ring, and his victory will be at hand, and the Dominion of Middle-earth be his. For he is Saruman, Saruman the Wise, Saruman the Great, Saruman of Many Colours! Locations Isengard Units can spawn in Nan Curunír, the Uruk Highlands, the Fangorn Wasteland, Rohan, and Adornland. Isengard Structures only spawn in Nan Curunír, the Uruk Highlands, and Adornland, however. Alignment Isengard and the Uruk-hai have only two allied factions - Dunland, and, surprisingly, the Half-trolls. Area of Influence Invasions Isengard uncommonly invades Rohan and Adornland rarely, but does not invade anywhere else. Units As with all Orcish factions, Isengard has no civilian units, just soldiers, mounts, and traders. *Uruks - The trademark unit of Isengard. These Orcs are a special breed created by Saruman. They are resistant to sunlight, and wear Dwarven level armour. *Uruk Berserkers - These Uruk-hai are even tougher than normal, and wield a huge sword. *Uruk Chieftains - These captains are found in Isengard Orc Camps. As with all captains, you can hire faction units from them. *Uruk Crossbowers - These dreaded Uruk-hai wield Uruk Crossbows, and are not to be trifled with. *Uruk Sappers - Uruks with Orc-bombs. They will get close to their targets, drop and light their Orc-bombs, and will switch to a sword to continue to fight. *Uruk-hai Traders - These NPCs can be found in some Orc camps, and will sell you Uruk-hai armor and other oddments. *Isengard Wargs - These ferocious wolves wear Isengard Warg Armour, and can be brown, grey, black, or white. *Warg Bombardiers - Wargs with Orc Bombs on their backs. They will charge at their target, and will instantly explode when they get close enough. *Isengard Snaga - Unlike the Uruks, these are basic orcs, and wear mismatched armour. *Isengard Snaga Archer - Isengard Snaga trained with bows. They use Vanilla bows, or, rarely, crossbows. Structures *Isengard Orc Camps - Small, makeshift settlements with a few supplies, a crafting table, and a Trader or Chieftain. *Isengard Warg Pits - Small structures housing some Isengard Wargs. Items *Uruk Crafting Table - The crafting table used to make Uruk-hai equipment, as well as some other Orcish items. *Uruk Steel - An ingot made from smelting coal and iron in an Orc Forge. It is used in most Uruk-hai equipment. *Uruk Armour - A suit of armour crafted with Uruk Steel ingots. It has 17 protection points, rivaling those of Dwarven Armour. *Uruk Equipment - An equipment set with a base damage of 7. It is used by almost all Isengard NPCs. *Orc Bombs - Explosives originally invented by Saruman. They are made with gunpowder and Uruk Steel, and can be upgraded for more power. *Isengard Warg Armour - Warg armour crafted with Uruk Steel and leather. *Uruk Brick - A type of block made on the Uruk Crafting Table with stone.